silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firehawk419
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shade Silverwing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnotherCrazyCanadian (Talk) 00:04, March 31, 2013 Thanks! Hey, no problem man, and thanks also for the compliments! It's good to hear that the work I create isn't just for experience. Anywhom, enjoy your stay here, and if you want any help or suggestions, I'm all for it! Also, I generally check back here every 3-7 days for new messages, so i'll try to get back to you when I can. AnotherCrazyCanadian 01:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) (I saw on your summary that you lived in Edmonton, eh? Great city, with a great mall!) Re: Flagged article Hmm, to be honest, i'm not really too sure, sorry. I'm not too Wiki-savvy myself; I mostly work on basic edit's, design of the site, and keeping it up to date with whatever upgrades Wikia forces upon us. You can try talking to a user called Bioniclepluslotr, he seems to know quite a bit on how the Wikia system works. Hopefully I can help with other things! AnotherCrazyCanadian 03:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, do you mean reviewed by an administrator or by official Wikia staff? If you see a problem with an article, you can contact me. I don't believe there is a flag button on Wikia right now, but administrators can usually fix a problem with an article. Is there a specific article you're talking about? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 12:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: swimming lessons singapore Ah, thanks for letting me know. I'll take care of it, but thank you very much for asking me about it first. If you see any future pages like this, you have my permission to delete them. Anyone heckles you (I said heckle, deal with it) about this thing, just send 'em my way. AnotherCrazyCanadian 04:59, October 31, 2013 (UTC) New Silverwing App for iPhone (by Kid Riot Interactive) Hey Firhawk419, I recently saw that there was a new Silverwing game created by Kid Riot Interactive for iPhone, and is free. Didn't know if you were into any of that stuff or not, but I figured that I would share it anyways. AnotherCrazyCanadian 04:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: background color Yeah, I (believe I) can change it. Is there a specific color that you would like to use? I haven't done this before but I believe I know what I need to do. If you find the color, can you please tell me in the color number? (Example: Our color is set at "#666633", roughly an olive green) AnotherCrazyCanadian 17:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC) re:color possibility There, I think it looks much better, but if there is a change you would like, please let me know. Good idea with the main page. AnotherCrazyCanadian 04:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Color possibility Yeah, no problem, and thanks again for the suggestion. If you have anything else you ever want changed, please do not hesitate to ask; I am always willing and happy to help.